gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine with New Directions including Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Will and Burt, Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers, and Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Burt attempts to trick Kurt that he's driving Kurt to the airport, but Kurt isn't fooled and knows that it's a surprise proposal. Kurt doesn't know if he is ready because they're both so young, but he's sure he loves Blaine. Burt gives Kurt some advice to prepare him for the proposal. As they talk, the music begins. With the assistance of all four show choirs at Dalton Academy, Kurt walks in as Blaine sings with the others backing him up. It is revealed that Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes are also a part of this proposal. They end up at the stairs where Blaine and Kurt first met at Dalton Academy. Blaine begins his proposal speech as everyone watches intently. Sam passes the ring to Blaine as Blaine proposes. An overwhelmed Kurt Hummel proceeds to answer with a "Yes". They share a kiss as everyone around them applauds excitedly. Lyrics New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done (Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung (Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn How to play the game, Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: It's easy Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made (Love) No one you can save that can't be saved (Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn How to be you in time It's easy (Love) Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known (Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown (Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where You're meant to be It's easy Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: '''Love is all you need) All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love '''Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah Trivia *This is the fourth out of five times the Warblers have sung with musical accompaniment. However, this and Help! ''are not exclusively performed by the Warblers. * The line "she loves you" was changed to "he loves you". *This is Blaine's first season premiere solo that isn't performed in the McKinley courtyard. *This is the second proposal song that New Directions has taken part in. The first being ''We Found Love for Emma and Will in Season Three. *This is the first time we see Burt Hummel sing with others during "He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah"-part. Gallery Allyouneed1.jpg Allyouneed2.jpg Tumblr msodjvYjFH1qcf2e0o1 500.jpg All-You-Need-Is-Love-3.gif All-You-Need-Is-Love-2.gif All You Need Is Love 1.gif Hummelberryaynil.png Tumblr mtrijtqyCb1qjac5so5 250klaine.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m06s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m09s240.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m23s122.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m37s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m57s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m08s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m13s94.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m18s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m31s29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m40s131.jpg Tumblr mtrn2m8g0V1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mtrn2m8g0V1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mtrn2m8g0V1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mtrn2m8g0V1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo9 250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o3 r3 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr myx2ydtTqp1qj8xp7o10 r1 250.gif Kurt aynil.jpg Kurt aynil 2.jpg Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n7r892wjV41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 17.13.24.png all you need is love.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by Haverbrook School for the Deaf Category:Glee Sings the Beatles